In Memory Of
by RandomWriter101
Summary: This is place right after "The Return" Gold is now returning to his shop. Read about how he now has a even strong will to find his son. Just guessed on the rating, if you think it's wrong please contact me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So i was so moved by episode 19, "The Return". So I decided to do a one shot on Baelfire, hope you like it. Now this is what I think really happened to him, PLEASE ENJOY! :3**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters**

Chapter 1

"You're gonna die either way," Gold told August as he turned around. "This way I might get something out of it." And with that he left, August a bit shaken and deep into thought.

As Gold walked away he recalled what had happened. He had finally done what the conscious wanted, he was honest. And look where it got him, it was all thrown right back in his face. Once he returned to his pawn shop Gold placed the knife on the counter, then went to his office. That is where the world crashed around him once again.

All the memories flooded at him from every angle all at once. Becoming the Dark One, killing the man with the cart, Bae being unhappy with his magic, Bae making him a deal, killing Anora, Bae seeking the Blue Fairy, planting the seed... Gold couldn't think of what happened next, it was too painful.

"I'm sorry Bae, I'm so sorry," Gold repeated the words he had spoken to August just moments ago. "I've been looking for you." He cried in anguish. It was true, once coming to this world he had searched and searched, but had not found his son.

Pushing back the table he stormed into the store. Taking the ball he had placed on a shelf just that morning, he threw it through the window, shattering it on contact. He turned and noticed the knife lying there on the counter. He picked it up in his hands, and though there was no magic in this world _he_ could still feel the power it possessed.

Taking the knife into the back room he stared at it, enthralled. He was mesmerized by the power it had granted him. Then the trance was broken, his hand tightened the handle into a death grip, turning his knuckles white.

"Damn you," he cried at the knife.

"Damn _you_!" Gold heard someone say.

He glanced up at the voice. There it was, a mirror. The exact same one that was in his castle. He looked upon himself, but it was not as the nefarious Mr. Gold, it was the treacherous Rumpelstiltskin.

"Yes that's right, I'm talking to you, Mr. Gold." The way The Dark One said his name was like nails on a chalk board.

"Go away," he crouched on the ground, hands covering his ears.

"I can't. You may have drove your son away, but you'll never get rid of me dearie." He sneered.

"No, no," Gold was falling apart, he didn't know what to do.

He heard the maniacal laughter he himself used years ago. "Yes, the blue fairy was right. She didn't get rid of Bae, _you_ did. You'll never find him, maybe you haven't even been trying."

Raising his head to look at the mirror he saw just what a true monster the Dark One really was. "But I have, I've tried and tried."

Then the worst happened, Rumpelstiltskin stepped _out_ of the mirror. "You pathetic," swinging his right leg he landed, inches from Gold's face. Gold flew across the store.

"How, how are you-"

"And stupid," Rumpelstiltskin picked Gold up off the floor. "How do you think? There's no magic here," he dumped him back onto the floor. "You're the one doing all this." Walking over, Rumpelstiltskin kicked Gold right in the gut. Gold gasped, all the air leaving his body.

"You will _never_ find him. You never deserved to have a son like him," another kick. "You are pathetic, and a coward, and will never forgive yourself."

Gold was kicked again and again till he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: After some consideration and some reviews I have changed my rating to T... just to be safe. I have enjoyed your reviews and am excited to continue. Yeah, I'm not good at oneshots, so here's the second chapter.**

Chapter 2

He was unaware how long he had been there in his office. Gold just sat until he heard the familiar tinkle of the pawn shop's bell.

_Did I forget to lock it?_ Gold thought to himself, apparently he had because he heard someone moving around in the other room. Composing himself the best he could, Gold walked out into the shop, seeing the blonde sheriff, obviously looking for him.

Noticing his presence, she stood slightly taller, "There you are."

Leaning on his cane he gave Emma a glance over. Her evening must not have been pleasant either, for her eyes were red and puffy.

Emma gasped, having seen him full now. "Gold are you-"

"I'm fine sheriff." Gold held up his hand. Limping over behind the counter he began busying himself with polishing his various trinkets. "What can I do for you?"

Emma stood there shocked, taking in his beaten face. "What happened, did French get even or something?" She asked with the hint of amusement.

Gold gave a wry laugh. If only it were that simple. "Sheriff I assure you I'm fine, but I'm touched by your concern." He gave her a small smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes, amusement gone. "Well if French did this much damage to _you_ I'd be worried of what's left of _him_. Anyway, I came by to return this," she held up a small brown sphere, the ball Gold had thrown through the window the night before.

Looking at the broken window Emma added. "Then again, maybe you were trying to get rid of it?" Turning her head to look at Gold her expression became very confused. "What the _hell happened here_ last night?"

Gold limped around the counter, grabbing the knife while Emma's view was toward the window. Cleverly placing it into his sleeve he just gave a curt nod. "Nothing that wasn't handled," seeing her doubtful expression he added. "Legally. Just a disagreement with...it's been handled."

"I'll say," Emma said. "You looked like Ashley beat you over with a hundred bricks." Emma held out the ball to Gold.

Taking the ball from Miss Swan, Gold returned it to the shelf he had placed it on a day before. "Thank you Miss Swan."

"You can thank me by going to a hospital and getting those cuts checked out." Emma said as she headed for the door.

As soon as she left Gold crumpled again, not from grieve, but from pain. The knife fell out of its hiding spot and clattered to the floor.

Gold gathered his bearings of the night before, talking to the cricket, talking to Booth, almost _killing_ Booth, returning to his shop, and. . . and. . . Exactly what had happened? Had he just tried to kill himself? As two different people? Gold's mind was becoming as sore as the rest of him, maybe going to the hospital wasn't such a bad idea.

But Gold knew it wasn't just that. Something had happened to him after his little 'reunion' with the new resident of Storybrooke. Going to the hospital was only the beginning, he knew what he would have to do after that, and he wasn't looking forward to it. He could hardly speak to Hopper the first time, how was he going to do it again? Especially under these circumstances?

Standing back up he went over to a phone attached to the wall. First he called the dwarf of heart break and drunkenness aka, the best handyman in Storybrooke.

"Yes Leroy, I have a proposition, or job for you." He waited as Leroy on the other line. "No it's not a body dump, and no I don't need you as muscle to gather some collateral for me... Listen, listen. Leroy!... There, I seem to be having a problem with my shop, a broken window... Yes, can you do it?... Well let's just say the nun's will be here for just awhile longer... That's what I thought."

Hanging up Gold made his way to the hospital, the knife left glinting on the floor.

**A/N: How was it? I wasn't exactly sure where to go with this so I attempted to be nonchalant, dunno if it was good or not. Already ready for the third one, but you're gonna have to wait (*evil laughter*). Wait till you see where Gold ends up in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my duckies how did you guys enjoy labor day weekend. Well I had a lot of fun, and did a lot of typing, chapter 4 is now ready to be uploaded ASAP. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.**

**WARNING: I want to warn you guys ahead of time that by the ending you will A) CRY B) HATE ME... or C) BOTH Just a heads up. Here's Chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

"Well it's not that bad," Dr. Whales said while examining Gold's face. "You'll be right as rain in a matter of days."

Gold thanked the doctor and left, not bothering with any of the paperwork, or whatever hospital's did. He walked around town, getting a few shocked expressions and gasps but a simple look silenced them quickly. He walked until he found himself standing right outside Archibald Hopper's building.

_This is a bad idea._ Gold thought to himself. He wasn't a very, 'social person', but the day before had been a special circumstance. _But something's not right._ Whether Gold cared to admit it, he needed help. He had nearly beaten _himself_ to death the night before. He needed some guidance.

He was standing at the door now, hesitant. Just as he was about to knock the door opened and little Henry stepped out of the office, nearly running right into Gold.

Looking up surprisingly, Henry smiled. "Hello Mr. Gold."

Gold returned the smile, something he did very rarely. He had a soft spot for the boy, he reminded him of his own. That thought stabbed Gold as he recalled his reason for being here.

"Hello Henry, just came by to collect a little rent," Gold looked beyond the door at Dr. Hopper, the doctor understood his real reason for coming. "So why don't you run along, this will just bore you."

Henry nodded, and away he went. Gold watched him regretfully, picturing Bae running to join the others of his age. Gold's thoughts were interrupted by a cough, looking back at Hooper he composed himself.

Archie held out a hand to the open door. "Would you like to talk?"

That was the stupidest question ever asked, Gold decided. Of course he didn't want to talk, but he felt he had to. If not, he was sure to kill himself before this ordeal was sought out. So he obliged, and walked into the therapist's office, taking a seat in the same chair he had the day before.

Closing the door, Hopper looked upon the pawn broker's face. "I see there was a reunion?" He asked gingerly.

Gold nodded, "There was, but..." He didn't know what to say, what could he say? Gold sat there, unsure of how to word the strange deceit.

"But?" Archie wasn't trying to pry, but he was trying to get Gold to speak his mind.

Sitting up a little straighter he continued. "It wasn't him." Gold looked at the confused on the conscious' face. "I did as you said, I _was_ honest, he was not. He played along, pretended to be my son," Gold sighed. "He just wanted something of mine."

Archie had a shocked look on his face. "I'm sorry. Having something like that happen, right when you've let yourself-"

"Let myself what? Become weak, open, vulnerable? Because _he_ was the one that made a mistake." Gold's emotions were getting the better of him. He remembered clearly that night, that bastard. _I should've killed him when I had the chance._ But Gold knew deep down that death was already knocking, Booth was only day's from answering.

"Uh," This was new for the therapist, he was at a lost for words. But that didn't mean he had no idea what to say, it was just the matter of how to deliver it. First things first, he needed to know what happened. "Mr. Gold, did you, uh, what exactly happened?"

Gold took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He needed this man's help, whether he cared to admit it or not. "The cabin. I went to my cabin, that's where I saw him. I told him I knew who he was. He responded by saying that that means the games can stop, then he," Gold paused, recalling the feelings he had felt when that cursed man had called him 'Papa'.

"He used a term of endearment," Hopper said what Gold couldn't. Gold had to hand it to him, the man knew what he was doing.

"He did. Then he continued the charade," Gold didn't know how to describe the night, obviously he wasn't going to share his pitiful sob story with this man, or anyone, ever. "Then he said something my son would never say, because my son knew something this man did not. Then..." Gold really didn't want to share the threatening part of what happened so he sat there silently.

Archie examined the situation. Obviously something bad had happened, other than what had already happened. Gold was not the type of man to fool, hopefully the man left with his life. "Mr. Gold, you didn't by any chance. . . kill this man?" He asked slowly.

Gold gave a dry laugh. "You understand people well, doctor." He hung his head for a moment, thinking. "No, I didn't. I might just have though, if it wasn't for what he said."

"And what exactly was it he said that made you spare his life?"

"He said he was already dying. So I thought to leave it alone." Gold stopped there, not telling of the exact reason he spared his life. He mulled it over, wondering how exactly to speak of what he really had come here to say.

"Mr. Gold, is there something else on your mind?" Archie noticed the uneasiness of the man, he knew the look very well.

Gold nodded. "Something happened, after the encounter."

"The bruises?" Archie made a note of his mauled face. Gold simply nodded. "And what was that?"

Gold was at a lost for words, he didn't know where to begin, exactly what to say. So he said the first thing that came to his mind, whether or not it sounded smart. "I was attacked... by myself."

Archie leaned back and looked at the man before him. "So, this was, _self inflicted_?" His voice held no judgement, just questioning.

"Yes and no. I returned to my shop and I was..."

"Upset, obviously. It's understandable, I heard that you're missing a window."

"Yes, I was upset. I went to the back of the shop and... I don't know how to explain it." Gold was tumbling over his words, he honestly didn't know how to explain what had happened last night.

"Can you try the best you can?" Archie tried to sound calm, but he was still uneasy about having the pawnbroker here. It made him feel paranoid, he didn't know what to expect.

"Very well. I went to the back of the shop and... I guess you could say I had a form of nervous breakdown. You see there was a mirror and, I saw myself, but not as I am now."

"Well, how did you look?"

"You could say I'm sure I looked like the person my son thinks I am." Gold tried not to make his voice shake, so far he was succeeding, but he didn't know for how long he could keep it up.

Archie was silent for some time, pondering. Leaning forward he finally spoke. "I see, you know surprisingly that's not unpredictable. You see, your emotions were running high, you obviously felt uncontrollable rage, sorrow, confusion, regret."

"Yes, I know, so tell me, doctor, why did this happen?" Gold leaned forward so his face was square with the therapist's.

"Well with the mix of emotions, and the events that transpired last night, you somehow broke. You see, when you thought of what the man had done you _were _outraged but also crushed. You thought you had found your son after so long, but now the one thing that seemed to matter to you turned out to be a deception, a delusion if you will. You were thinking of your son and that's when you began a war against yourself. When you looked in the mirror and saw the other person your subconscious was battling itself, causing conflicted realities. You were Mr. Gold, but somewhere deep inside your mind another being was awoken, a darker being you could say. This darker persona could be fabricated from the mistakes you think you've made, the problems you still have regarding your son."

Gold chuckled quietly at that. Oh if only he knew the half of it. And to some extent he did, he knew him _as_ the Dark One. But Gold began to think. Then he asked a simple question. "If that's what caused it, then what can stop it?"

Archie inhaled, giving him a usual reassuring smile. "It's not that simple, you see-"

"I don't want to see," he blurted. How many times was he going to say those two words? Taking a deep breath he continued. "What would you say, in your professional opinion would be a form of closure? A way to mend this?"

Archie leaned back, wondering about it, he had many theories, but nothing seemed good enough. Then it came to him. "That's exactly it Mr. Gold, closure. A way for you to mend that which has happened to you is by closure. But I'm not sure if it's exactly what you want to hear," he finished uneasily.

Gold stood. "I don't care what I _want_ to hear, what is it?" When there was a pause Gold turned away from the therapist, he knew this wasn't going to get an answer.

"Wait," Archie reached out to the man. He may be one of the top two scariest and most threatening people in Storybrooke, but he was still a man, he needed help and it was Hopper's job to help those in need, that's why he had chosen this occupation.

Gold turned to the man, "Yes?"

Archie stood, "It may be a long shot, and as I said, may not be what you want to hear." He paused, looking Gold in the eye, for what he believed to be the first time in his life.

"Well?" This was getting repetitive and Gold was getting tired of it.

Archie looked at Gold and took a deep breath, "Find your son."

**A/N: Dun...dun...duuuuuun. So hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to review. Tell your friends, heck go under 13 different anonymous accounts. Just let me read your reviews (starts to foam at the mouth)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I had to make you guys beg otherwise I wouldn't think you cared, plus the stupid wi-fi was out, sorry again. I love your reviews and I love having feedback.**

**Previously on 'In Memory Of' Archie just told Gold that he needs to find his son. How will Gold react? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone.**

Chapter 4

"WHAT?!" Gold shouted. "What do you mean, find him? Are you saying I haven't tried?" His voice was raising but he didn't care. He attempted to lash out at Hopper, but he moved away from the man.

"Mr. Gold, calm down, this is exactly how you lost yourself last night." Hopper desperately tried to reach him. "I didn't mean any disrespect, or to make it sound like you haven't tried, I simply mean that to fix this you have to find him."

Gold tried to calm down, but that accusation had been too much. "AND HOW DO YOU PROPOSE I DO DIFFERENTLY HUH? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND HIM WHEN I'VE ALREADY TRIED EVERYTHING?!" He began moving things in the office during his rage, he was so conflicted, he didn't know what to do anymore. It was then that he heard the voice again.

"_You coward. Of course, you've already exhausted every option, there's no possible way you can find him. It's not like anything's changed in the past years."_

That's when it hit Gold, a realization so obvious it took everything in him not to kick himself...again. _Emma_. She was the savior, ever since she came to Storybrooke things have changed, a lot of things. Then he recalled her profession before Storybrooke, she was a bales bondsman, rather woman. She got paid for delivery, she knew exactly how to find people.

"Mr. Gold, are you all right?" It was then Gold remembered where he was, he looked at the significantly pale therapist.

"I apologize Mr. Hopper, I believe I know exactly what to do." He looked around the office, he had caused some damage. "I'll pay for all the damage."

Archie gave him a small smile, trying to lighten the mood he retorted, "Don't bother, you can just take it off next month's rent."

Emma sat in the sheriff's office, going through some files and answering the phone. The last thing she expected was Gold walking in to speak with her.

"Hello again Sheriff Swan," Gold drawled.

Emma didn't like the way his voice sounded. Just that morning he seemed to barely speak two words, now he was acting like Mr. Gold, large and in charge. Emma felt a cold chill run down her spine, but attempted to look nonchalant at her desk.

"I see you got that looked at," Emma retorted.

Gold placed his hand on his face and gave a sly grin. "Yes I was told in a few days I will be 'right as rain'," Gold looked at the strange look the sheriff was giving and continued. "Dr. Whales' words, not mine."

"Alright I guess that's good? Is that why you came here?" The pawnbroker was making her suspicious, Mr. Gold never went anywhere unless he wanted something.

"Well actually..." Gold started.

"I knew it!" Emma said in an accusing tone while standing. "What is it this time? Meeting the Mayor for land, got robbed by a pregnant woman again, sending helpless kids into the system, or was Leroy the one who broke your window?"

Gold gave a dry laugh. "Not quite Miss Swan. It's more of a business proposition."

Emma furiously shook her head. "Nu-uh, not gonna happen. I am not joining forces with you ever again."

_That's where you would be mistaken._ Gold thought to himself but simply said. "Alright then how about returning a favor?"

The sheriff's face became confused. "What are you talking about Gold? Where's this going?"

Gold gave a coy half-smile. "I do believe you owe me a favor, for Miss Boyd's child if I do remember correctly," his smile grew. "And I'm cashing in dearie."

Emma's face fell. She... was... so... screwed.

**A/N: So how was this chapter? Better, worse, should do this. I'm incredibly opened to feedback people.**

**BTW: Since I confused some of you guys with the author's note in the last chapter let me clarify. When I said you would hate the end, I didn't mean the chapter, I meant the story. Also I kinda need a little help on the end, I already have the base but if you PM me with a little thought here, or a scene there, or anything that you think could work in this story please tell me.**

**P.P.S.: I just read this really cool story by Morethanmeetstheeye96, it's called "What Happened to Belle" dunno if you guys are Belle fans but I really liked the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again I'm sorry for taking so long. I swear someone has hacked into my system and is purposely not letting me finish this story. LibreOffice is being a HUUUUGE but, bigger than the one Nemo touched. So here you go, don't know when i'll be able to add another chapter, so cross your fingers (and if you do this please pray)**

Chapter 5

"My-my f-f-favor?" Emma stuttered, already thinking back to that day she had made a deal with the devil. At that moment a million grizzly scenarios came into her mind as she thought what he would make her do.

"Yes dearie, we made a deal. Miss Boyd keeps her child in exchange for a favor for the future."

Emma nodded. "I remember," Emma didn't know what to do, she just stood there, awkward.

There was a long moment of silence. Emma started feeling more and more uncomfortable. Eventually she realized he wasn't going to say what it was unless she asked.

Sighing, then taking a deep breathe Emma asked the question. "So what is it you want me to do?"

Gold casually took a seat and observed the sheriff. "Tell me Miss Swan, what was your occupation before coming to Storybrooke?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "What does this have to do with my favor?"

Gold tsked her. "Now now Miss Swan, all in good time, but first," Gold nodded to her, signaling her to answer the question.

Emma groaned and leaned against her desk. "I was a bails bond woman. I had to find people and bring them back for payment. Why?"

"That's exactly what I need of you."

Emma rolled her eyes again. "Please stop talking like a fortune cookie and lets get down to business."

Gold stood up, his hands resting on his cane. "Indeed. You see it is your skill that I need. I need you to locate someone for me. That is my favor."

"Who do you need me to find, another woman who's baby you can sell, someone who owes you money?" This was getting ridiculous, but she could've thought of a lot worse things he needed.

Gold wasn't going to tell the truth so he simply said. "Just a person of interest."

Emma sat back down at her desk. It had been awhile since she had done her old job, but it wasn't something easily forgotten. Keeping her calm she got down to business. She pulled out a pad and pencil and looked at her 'client'. "Alright, can you give me a name, that usually helps," she said calmly, trying not to let her personal feeling get into this.

Gold didn't falter, her bitterness didn't bother him. "Bae, or Baelfire." He simply stated. "B-a-e-l-f-i-r-e." He watched as the sheriff jotted down the name. She looked up at Gold, he noticed a different look in her eyes, she seemed different. "Anything else, it usually helps to have more than just a name. Like when they were last seen and where."

Gold shook his head, feeling like he was no longer talking to the Savior, but Emma Swan, 28 year-old-single-bonds-woman. Gold took a seat. "I wish I could be of more assistance, but I am unaware of that information."

Emma groaned, leaning back in her chair she put her hand over her eyes. "How about an age? Give me something here Gold."

Gold was beginning to believe this was a lost cause, he didn't know anything about where he would be, but he had to try something else, this _was_ something else. "How about a description."

Emma nodded. "I can work with that."

Gold then described his son, the boy who he had failed, the face that haunted him in his dreams. "Dark hair?" Emma asked, jotting down furiously. "Yes, wavy, short."

Emma didn't know who this could be but she had a job to do, and she would do it to the best of her ability. When she finished she looked at her pad. "Alright, a Caucasian male, short dark wavy hair, round face, hazel eyes." She looked up at Gold, he nodded, confirming everything was correct.

"Now how about an age?" She watched Gold's face fall. _Great, how am I supposed to find this guy?_

"Miss Swan I would suggest somewhere between fifteen to fifty."

Emma scolded. "Gold how is that supposed to help me?!"

Gold himself was also getting frustrated. "How should I know Miss Swan?! I'm not paying you to find this person within the hour."

"You're not paying me at all," Emma stood up so fast she knocked her chair over, her voice just as loud as Gold's.

It was the stare down of the ages, neither one was about to break. Emma didn't know what game he was playing at but this is not how things worked back where she used to be. She looked for people who needed to be brought in for bounty, not some missing person. Then she realized she did look for missing people. She was the sheriff now, which meant missing persons was now on her list. She was about to say something when she heard a sigh from Gold.

"Are you saying you _want_ to be paid?" Emma heard a change in his voice, was it _desperation_? He said it was someone of interest, could it be someone important? Besides Gold and Regina no one in town was very important. And as far as she knew no one left Storybrooke, so who was it? But for a split second Emma met Gold's eyes, and saw something human in them.

She sighed and took her seat again. "No, I owe you. You've already paid me by letting Ashley keep her baby," she met his eyes again. "This isn't going to be easy but it's also not impossible." She looked over the list again, if she could get a cartoonist here and ask Gold to describe him again this may be easier. Yeah, easier said than done. "Is there anything else you can give me, anything at all?"

Gold looked at the young woman's face and thought. There weren't many things he could really tell her, but then a thought occurred to him, and it made his stomach churn at the thought. "Perhaps you could look into a foster home, or an orphanage. You might have to go pretty far back in records but that is your job. Find this person, please." Then he turned and walked out of the sheriff's office, not daring to meet her eyes.

A/N: Notice Gold used his magic word. LOL


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh My Gosh guys I am sooooo sorry, you have no idea. I've had a lot going on this week, not to mentions internet was down, LibreOffice stopped working so I couldn't update. But it's all cool now and should be from here on in (unless _something else_ decides to go wrong) So here's Chapter 6... plse don't shun me**

**Disclaimer: owns nothing**

Chapter 6

Emma watched as the pawnbroker walked away. What was up with him? Who _was_ this person?

But Emma knew it was none of her business. She obviously wasn't supposed to make contact, find first, then tell Gold. She leaned back in her chair, this day was incredibly frustrating. First she got her best friend out of jail (win), then threw a party, found Kathryn (confusing), had Sidney confess (bull), and now this. If this town got any crazier she'd pull out her hair and start believing that they all really were fairy tale creatures/characters.

Emma looked over the list again. It was really vague. _This could be anyone_. Emma thought to herself. Part of her wanted to throw the case away and tell Gold she wasn't doing it, another part saw the desperation, the sadness in his eyes she had to do this, and one other side was just slightly afraid of what he would make her do instead.

Shoving down any doubt she began to go through the town's records, thank goodness Baelfire was a really strange name.

Gold made his way back to his shop, his shoulders slightly hunched. He had to do it, didn't he? He had tried every other thing. Emma was his last hope of finding his son.

The last words he had said were lingering in his mind. _Perhaps you could look into a foster home, or an orphanage._ It had hit him while he was in there. Bae was not old enough to be on his own, let alone in a strange world. He would have been put in a home for abandoned children.

Gold had been debating whether or not to return to the store or go to his home. But because of his self-loathing, he was unaware of the fact he was already nearing the store. He saw Leroy in front of it. He sighed, this was not a good day. He considered going back to his house, but in the end he returned to his shop, feeling obligated to be there.

Leroy was currently cleaning up glass from the store to the pile gathered in front of the broken window. As soon as he saw the pawnbroker, a grimace formed on his face. "Afternoon, Mr. Gold," he said gruffly as he went back to sweeping up the glass.

Gold gave a small smirk, at least he wasn't the only one having a bad day. But once he walked into his shop Gold's smirk fell. There, right in the middle of the floor was the knife! He looked over his shoulder at the handyman, it didn't seem like he had seen anything. Trying to act casual Gold went over and kicked the knife back behind the counter, out of sight.

Emma had been at this for hours. There was no one in any of the files with a first, middle, or last name _Baelfire_ in anything involved with Storybrooke, past or present. Looking at the clock she groaned, she was hungry and it was lunch time.

Grabbing her keys she headed to the diner to get something to eat.

She walked into Granny's and was greeted by the sweet smell of home cooked food. She took a seat at the bar and was greeted by the red streaked haired waitress, Ruby.

"Hey Emma, what can I get you?" Ruby said with a smile, pad and pen in hand.

"A hamburger," Emma said with a small smile. Ruby wrote it down and took it to the kitchen. Walking back she started a conversation with the tired sheriff.

"Anything interesting happen without me knowing?" Ruby asked, a fake smile plastered on her lips.

Emma raised her eyebrows, reading between the lines, Ruby wanted to know if she had arrested anyone recently. "Not that I know of."

"Then why do you look like you've had your hands full?"

Emma groaned and leaned back. "It's just been a long day that's all." That seemed to be enough for the waitress since she turned around and helped the other patrons. Emma closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands.

"Rough day?" She heard a familiar stubbly voice ask.

"How could you tell?" Emma opened her eyes to see the Stranger/August sitting next to her.

"A few tells, your covering your face, sighing like the whole world is resting on your shoulders, and you've been in here for five minutes without saying 'hi'." He gave her a joking smile.

She sat up and looked at him. "Hey you'd have a rough day too if..." Emma trailed off, should she tell him? Would Gold hunt her down?

"If what?" Booth's eyebrows were knit together, quizzical.

"If you owed Gold a favor and now he cashed in, giving you an impossible mission." Emma decided that answer was vague enough.

August's eyes grew huge. "What are you talking about?"

Emma rolled her eyes, not this story again. Taking a big breath she told him the story of Ashley and her baby and how Emma got Gold to let her keep the baby if she owed him a favor.

She watched as August's eyes got big near the end. "So you made a deal with him? What kind of deal?"

Emma looked at him confused, why was he acting so uptight? "It was nothing, he just said that in the future I owe him a favor, and today...he cashed in."

Booth changed back to his normal charming self. He had to act calm, he couldn't give anything up, yet. "And what is your favor?"

"I don't know if I can tell you, I mean Gold might try to kill me. I don't know." She watched in amusement as Booth jumped when she said that. "What, don't tell me Gold scares you," she laughed.

August gave a nervous chuckle. "No it's just, he's just, he has an air of intimidation."

Emma laughed, then was deep in thought. Gold had trusted her, she owed him and _would_ do her job. But after a few minutes it hit her. Booth could be a lot of help, he was while she was investigating Regina. Her eyes lit up as she looked at the stranger.

"Speaking of this favor, I think you can help me."

His eyes got even bigger. "Me?! I don't think that's such a good idea. What is this favor anyway?"

Emma gave a coy smile then let him have it. "I'm not going to tell you," she started, the smile growing. "You want to know? I'm going to make you wait. You're going to wait a long time and see me distressed. You'll see me asking for strange documents, doing strange things. I'll never tell you, you'll just have to guess. Unless," she snickered. "You decide to help me."

August sat there with his mouth open. She had just said the same thing he had when he wouldn't tell her what was in his strange box. He gave her a big grin. "Fine, I'm in. So what's this favor anyway, nothing too...weird?"

If looks could kill August Booth's brains would be all over this diner. "No," she said cooly. "He wants me to find someone, I was a bails bond woman before I came here, my job was to find people.

"Oh, so who does he want you to find?"

Emma shook her head. "He didn't give me much to go on, but his name is Baelfire or something weird like that."

August turned slightly pale but tried to hide it behind an air of charm. This was a way for him to get closer to Emma. "Sure, I'd love to help."

**A/N: Again so sorry guys, but hoped you liked the chapter, I wasn't sure where to go with Gold so I switched back to Emma**

**I want to give thanks to all my reviewers, you give me a will to go on:**

**Anonymous Nerd Girl, Marcie Gore, Grace5231973(sry if name is wrong, i'm dyslectic), Dracomom, ounceuponatime99, and Desting001... Thanks guys**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Super super suuupppeeerrrr excited about Sunday. Can't wait, you can all bet your money that at 8 I will be literally inches from my tv, drooling in the process. LOL so here's chapter 7.

Chapter 7

Emma finished her meal and headed back to the office with Booth. Booth whistled when he saw the mess she had made of his office. Emma slightly blushed, "Yeah, I kinda've been through a lot of files."

"How can you tell what files are what?" Booth asked as he picked up a random stack of papers.

Emma took the papers from him. "I have a system," she looked at her office again. "It's just a very complicated system."

"I'll say, are these all the town files?"

Emma wasn't sure she liked his tone, but he hadn't done anything to make her question his loyalty. "Yeah, but I haven't found anything here." Booth seemed too absorbed in his own world to hear what she was saying.

"So Gold wants you to find someone by the name of Bealfire?"

"That's right, but I don't know where to start. He said to look into foster homes and orphanages, but Storybrooke doesn't have any." Emma was so frustrated. It didn't help when the Stranger started laughing, a deep hearty laugh.

"What's so funny?" Emma didn't like being laughed at, what was so funny anyway?

As Booth wiped away a tear as he spoke. "Gold wants you to find a _missing_ person and you checked _Storybrooke_ files?" He stated laughing again.

Emma jaws dropped. How could she be so stupid? If the person had any connection to Storybrooke Mr. Gold would've found him long ago. Much to her dismay Emma started laughing as well. When they stopped laughing there were tears in both of their eyes.

Booth was the first to speak. "Okay, we need a computer."

Leroy had left only moments ago, leaving Gold now alone in his pawn shop. Thoughts were swarming in his head.

**This has to work, it will work.**

_What if it doesn't huh? You've still failed him._

**Shut up. You are only in my subconscious.**

_Oh is that what the cricket told you? Well as you should know that is false. I'm not your subconscious, __**I am you**__, simple as that._

**Stop. Just stop.**

_You failed him once, now you'll fail him again._

Gold couldn't handle it anymore. He was no longer that man, he refused to believe that he would stay an imp forever, he had changed, could change. He was feeling the same as he had the night before, he was losing control. He was currently in the back of his office, but he could still see it. Feel the cool metal in his hands. Jerkily he walked back into the front of the store. There it was, right where he had kicked it.

The knife. _Rumpelstiltskin_ engraved into it.

Even though there was no magic in this realm, he felt it calling to them. He picked it up to his hands. He held it out to himself, remembering everything. The memories hitting him again as hard as they had the night before. Limping back to the back room he realized he had left his cane there. Then he looked into the mirror, no not again.

_He_ was looking at him, a malicious grin painted his face. Before he could utter one word Gold screamed and threw the knife at the mirror. It shattered instantly, leaving broken glass everywhere. Gold was breathing heavily. That was the end, this mission was do or die.

At that moment he heard the tinkling of the bell. _Why is my store most popular when I want it to be closed?_ Gold thought to himself. Grabbing his cane he made his way to the front of the store. Where he met Sheriff Swan and The Stranger.

_Gold rushed at the Stranger, cane poised to strike, he began beating the man until his face was unrecognizable. Blood was everywhere, Emma tried to fight him off, but it was no use._

Instantly Gold returned to normal, his homicidal tendencies wavering.

Booth didn't like the look on the pawnbroker's face, he looked as if he had just murdered him in his mind. He hadn't even wanted to be here, but Emma had insisted.

Emma looked at Gold, her face serious. "Can we talk?"

Gold gave a small smile. "Of course," he extended his arm to show they were welcome.

Emma began walking into the back when Gold walked into her path. "What may I ask Sheriff are you doing?"

Emma gave him a condescending look. "This is a personal matter, isn't it?"

"Well yes of course, but there is no one here," he waved his arm dramatically. "As you can see."

"Yea, I _can_ see," with that Emma pushed past the pawnbroker and walked into the back room. When she saw what was back there she gasped. There was glass everywhere! She turned and looked at Gold. "What is it with you and broken glass lately?!"

Gold simply shrugged. "Let's just say a customer was... unsatisfied."

On one hand Emma wanted to ask him if he wanted extra security on this place, but another part of her actually like seeing things go wrong in his life. No, she didn't like to see him suffer, just to show that things aren't always perfect in his life. She walked over crunched glass, she was looking at the mess when something caught her eye, she bent down to pick it up just as Gold spoke.

"Sheriff, you need not worry about that. If you have something to say then-" He cut off when he saw what was in her hand.

Her eyes were wide. "Gold, what is this?!"

Gold was by her side in three quick strides, he gently took the knife from her hand. "Simply an item in my store." He placed it in the display case. "Now Miss Swan why are you here with _him_?"

"Booth's my partner in this, sorry but I could use the help." Gold simply nodded. "And I wanted to ask again, could you give me a timeline or something to go off of for time? Exactly how long has this person been missing?"

Gold's eyes lit up a bit. "Are you saying you may have some information?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm not saying that, I just need a little more detail, your idea of an orphanage may have paid off."

Gold kept a straight face, while on the inside we was exploding. "I would suggest the person was at a young age when they were taken in. About thirteen to fifteen sounds about right."

Emma smiled. "Thanks Gold, that'll help a lot." With that she made her way to the door, while Booth lagged behind.

"Will an apology mean anything to you?" He stood next to the pawnbroker, not making eye-contact, just watching as the Sheriff made her way back to the station.

"No, only your death will."

Booth gave a dry laugh. "Well I usually don't like being dishonest, I was desperate."

"I know a desperate soul when I see one," was all he gave as a reply.

"That was a close call with the knife." Booth said skeptically.

"Yes, it was." Gold refused to chit-chat with the stranger any longer.

"Do you think she'll find him?" Booth asked, he had been with her all day and thought that if anyone could find this person it would be her.

"She has to." And with that Booth left the pawn shop and followed the blond savior.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT**

Chapter 8

**A Few Days in the Future**

It had been a few days since Gold had asked his favor. He had almost given up hope, things started to return to normal. The curse was slowly breaking, Regina was trying to get rid of Emma, Emma was fighting back, but it all went right over Gold's head.

He tried to shut it out, he collected rent, but his heart wasn't in it. He believed that after breaking the mirror maybe that meant something. Going to see the concious had made his brain all muddy, he was thinking that everything had a secret meaning. But maybe there really was something with the mirror. He had broken the mirror when he had seen his reflection, and he had sacrificed the knife back to it's rightful owner. He had yet to touch the knife since then.

He felt as if the curse would soon be broken, he felt a change in the wind. He just hoped that maybe there would some news before he was to leave this world, leave his son again. Deep down he knew he was out there, he just knew it.

He had dreamt many a night of Bae's life, much to his dismay. Sometimes they were good, other times they weren't. He haunted him everyday, just as freshly as the day he lost him.

Emma felt so close. She felt bad not being able to help Gold as much as she could, but she kind of had here own problems. Even with those problems she continued her search, sometimes with August.

She had done everything she could think of, used all her resources and skills. She felt like she was at the end of her rope. She just needed one good solid lead. Currently she and Booth were eating grilled cheese while looking at opposite monitors, occasionally looking over the others shoulders to see if they had made progress.

Then it happened. Emma had been looking through children's home and found something in a Brooklyn orphanage. Bealfire was the child's middle name.

"I got a hit," Emma cried in victory as she looked at the computer screen.

Booth stood up and came to her side. "Really?"

Emma nodded. "But I'm not sure if it's the one he's looking for."

"Emma we've been searching for days on this, we haven't found a single Baelfire in anything, it has to be him." Booth looked at the screen. Sure enough there was an old roster of an orphanage in Brooklyn. There was a John Doe, Booth clicked on the link and read the info.

_Today we brought in another child from the street. We thought he may be another runaway, but he was not. There were tears on his face, and he wore rags. We took him in and gave him a meal. We asked him if he knew where his parents were. He told us that his mother had died when he was young. When we had asked about his father angry tears spilled down his face. He claimed his father had left him and he was never coming back... ever. We assumed he meant his father had also died and had left him alone in the world. The child had no identification so we created an identity for him. His name became John Baelfire Doe._

Booth's eyes lit up. "I think this could actually be the person we were looking for. Now all we have to do is go to the orphanage and question the workers. We could find him by the end of the week." Booth then noticed the grave look on Emma's face. "What's wrong?"

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, but I really wanted the next part to just be one chapter. I do believe that the next chapter will be the last. *cries in corner***


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So sorry it's been so long guys, really I am. Life basically sucks right now, and I just couldn't think of a good enough ending, I typed up about seven different versions. After much consideration I chose this one. Once again so sorry it's been forever, hope you guys don't hate me or have forgotten me. Enjoy? (hopeful look)**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN**

Chapter 9

Emma walked into the pawnbroker's store. She had found him, she was certain of that, but she had mixed feelings of how Gold was going to take it.

Gold looked up at the sound of the bell chiming and looked at her, the question clear on his face. Emma nodded at him. "Let's take a drive."

They got into Emma's car in silence and began driving down the road. Gold was fidgeting as they passed the Storybrook sign. Nothing happened however, they weren't necessarily leaving, they would come back, the curse permitting the quick absence. He never spoke a word on the ride. He could only think of his son. In hours he would see him... maybe. It may not be him, but the possibility that it would be was too overwhelming.

They were passing through small towns, house after house flying by. The were in one of those neighborhoods where all the privileged lived. Gold felt a knot in his stomach as they passed by stores and shops. After a few more hours of awkward silence the car was pulling away from populated areas and there was more foliage.

"Sheriff Swan?" His voice sounded casual.

Not even looking away from the road she asked, "Yes?"

Gold tried to keep his voice level and void of emotion. "Have you found him?" It was all he needed to know, he waited for a nod, any indication that she had. Emma gave no nod, no small smirk, nothing.

"It's complicated." What kind of answer was that, it was very simple, yes or no.

"Meaning?"

Emma did not answer and Gold sat back in the seat, he would have to wait till they reached their destination. It was only in a matter of moments before the Sheriff pulled up into a drive. She pulled into a spot and turned the engine off, turning she looked Gold in the eyes. "Gold before this goes any farther I have to know, who is this person? What was their relation to you?"

Gold almost spat a sarcastic answer of how she didn't need to know anything, it wasn't part of the deal. But as he sat there, looking at his only hope he felt as if he was back in that cell. Either he gave the answer she wanted, or nothing was going to happen. Gold took a deep breath, he couldn't tell her the truth, but he could tell her a few things.

"The person I asked you to find is of great importance to me. I have searched for him myself but came up empty handed. Miss Swan...you have no idea how long I searched. Bae is someone who was very close to me. Will that suffice?" Gold looked at the sheriff, wanting so much to get out of the car, to go and see his son.

Emma looked into the man's dark brown eyes. She saw hope, saw faith, that look in his eyes made this moment all the more gut-wrenching. She opened her door and he followed suit. Putting her hands on the top of the car and spoke. "I'm not sure if this is the Baelfire you were hoping to find, but it was the only lead we ever got that matched the information." Emma then turned and started walking up a path, Gold following.

They walked for awhile until they came to a clearing. Gold thought the scenery was strange. They seemed to be in a graveyard, there were headstones everywhere. Gold eyed the Sheriff, who stood there awkwardly.

"Sheriff," his voice had a warning tone. "Where exactly are we?"

"We were searching the name Baelfire and this is where it eventually led us." She gestured to the graveyard, she tried to sound nonchalant as she continued. "Like I said, this may not be the right one. When I'm on a search there can be multiple variables, multiple scenarios of who the person might be. Just don't...don't get your hopes up too high okay?"

Gold nodded in understanding, but his heart still clenched as he looked around himself. He began to walk, hearing Emma began to follow.

"No, please stay here," he requested quietly, cursing his throat for choking up. He would not show weakness in front of this woman, he would be composed and cool as always.

"His name was John Doe," she called halfheartedly.

Gold then began to wander aimlessly, looking at the different names on the stones. He was following the path when he saw someone standing over a grave, patting down dirt.

"Hello," he called out. The man came over to him, holding his shovel.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone." Gold stated, looking at the elder groundskeeper.

The man looked around confused. "There's no one here." He cracked.

Gold rolled his eyes, some people were so drawl. "Actually there are many people here, possibly one I'm looking for."

"A friend of the family?" The man asked as he picked up his shovel.

"You could say that, the name Baelfire mean anything? Perhaps a John Doe?"

"Oh, you're here for that one." The man nodded like he knew something Gold didn't. Gold followed him as he walked up a path. He pointed into a direction. "Right over there," was all he said and with that he walked away.

Gold followed where the man had pointed. He looked at multiple headstones, examining the names. He looked into the distance and saw a young woman standing over a grave, laying flowers down. As he got closer he noticed the name on the stone. 'Baelfire Doe'.

Gold stopped, his cane fell onto the wet grass. The girl looked up at him with a smile, a familiar smile. "Hello, can I help you?" Gold just started at the young girl, her eyes were familiar as well. Bending down ever so slightly to pick up his cane, he regained his cool and calm composure.

"Actually dearie you already have," he pointed to the headstone. "I've been looking for him for quite some time."

"Oh, are you researching him? I've gotten a lot of people asking me questions about my grandfather Bae."

Gold looked confused. "And why would that be child?"

"He was a hero in Vietnam. He saved the lives of his entire division," tears glittered at the edge of her eyes. "But he lost his own."

Gold's heart dropped. _He always wanted to fight. _"Yes of course. So you say you're his granddaughter?" Gold's voice nearly cracked on that last word.

The girl nodded. "Yes, John Baelfire was my grandfather. I'm sorry I can't tell you much about him personally, he died when I was very young. I can tell you things my father has told me though, if you'd like."

Gold spread his hands. "I've got time."

"Is there anything specific you want to know about?"

"Anything you would like to share would be wonderful." The girl walked over to a small family area, something that Gold thought was strange. He followed her to a picnic table, she sat down and looked at Gold.

"My grandfather was someone special. The American dream sort of thing. He was an orphan, abandoned, and he worked as much as he could. Making a name for himself, he was a very determined man. When he heard about Vietnam my grandmother said he never thought twice, much to her dislike."

"Your grandmother?" Gold asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"She always told me about them. They had gotten together pretty young and got married the day before he was shipped off. He came back for a few day then was shipped off again. But he didn't know that when he left his wife he also left his son. My father was a year old when Bae was killed."

"What happened after that?" Gold asked eagerly, craving any scrap of information he could get about Bae's life, about his son's life.

"Well life went on, my grandmother remarried. She always told stories of my grandfather, especially the fairy tales." The girl smiled as if reminiscing an old memory.

"Fairy tales?"

"Oh yes, my grandmother could tell the best stories, she claimed Bae told them to her often. A constant one was of a character the Dark One. My grandmother would tell me those stories to no end."

"The Dark One? Well that doesn't sound like any character I remember."

"Actually it's what we called Rumpelstiltskin. There are many different renditions of the character and my grandfather had a very interesting version. He told my grandmother how Rumpelstiltskin was once a normal man who was then plagued with a dark entity. There's different kinds though. Sometimes he'll seem like the monster under the bed, others he'll be just a cowardly man, lost in the world while trying to save his son. But some he'll come out just a lost soul. I actually wrote out the story, but you're probably more interested in the fight than a child's fantasy,' the girl trailed off.

"No, that's quiet alright, I love a good story," Gold said with a warm smile.

"Alright then. Something my grandfather was always certain of in the story was his son. Rumpelstiltskin had a son in his stories, he lost him very tragically though. I both loved and hated that part of the stories. But it made me think of how he felt, to lose his son, even if it was his own fault. I would always ask the same questions to my grandmother, or my father depending on who was telling it. I would always ask if Rumpelstiltskin ever found him again?" She gave a halfhearted laugh. "That may sound silly, but I always believed in a happy ending."

"And what did they say?" Gold asked, keeping his voice cheery, instead of the avalanche of emotions spiraling inside of him.

"They would always tell me that he never was able to find him. I would then pout and say that he shouldn't have let him go. My father would then go on to explain what happened to the son. He wanted me to be sure to not always judge someone on their first actions, to look deeper, to find what was under the skin. He would tell me about how the son, even though he had lost his father, forgave him. Not only would the father search for his lost son, but the son also looked for his father. The moral of the story was a tale of forgiveness. Explaining that no matter what someone does or says that you should always forgive them, no matter how hard it is." The girl got a far away look for a moment, then it seemed as if she was pulled back to the present. "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

Gold was practically at the edge of the bench, looking deeply into the girls eyes. "I'm very interested in this story. Are you saying that through all the father had done, all he had become, that the son... _forgave_ him?" Gold's voice choked unintentionally.

The girl nodded. "Yes, that's how the story goes," she looked at her watch, surprised at the time. "I'm so sorry sir, but if there's nothing else you need I really need to go." The girl grabbed her things and began walking away.

"Wait," Gold called out. The girl turned and gave him a quizzical look. "What is your name?"

The girl blushed. "Morraine, my grandfather always wanted a daughter named Morraine." She then left, leaving Gold with his thoughts.

Gold stood and walked back to the grave with freshly laid flowers. He then fell to his knees and wept. He wept for everything, losing him and now finding him. He kept asking himself why? Why? He had lost his son, now completely, he would never see him grow up or have a family, he would never see any of it. He was there for many minutes, wallowing in sorrow.

Then his mind went to the girl. He _did_ grow up and he _did_ have a family. And he _had_ forgiven him. It was then that new tears fell from the former Dark One's eyes, but this time it was tears of joy. His son had told his story, making sure he shared the important ending. His son had forgiven him.

Gold looked at the headstone, his finger traced the carved marble of his name. "Thank you, Bae," he said in a choked sob. Looking at the memorial he was both proud and devastated, Bae always wanted to fight, and Gold always knew that would be the death of him. He stayed there a few more minutes until he came back to real life.

Miss. Swan would come and investigate soon, he thought and reluctantly and painfully Gold stood up. "Goodbye Bae, I love you son."

Emma was getting anxious, where could he be? She was just about to go find him when she saw the pawnbroker coming through the clearing. Emma let out a sigh of relief. As the pawnbroker came closer she spoke. "That took a long time."

Gold shrugged. "I couldn't find it," he then got into the car without another word then or all the way back to Storybrooke. He didn't need to speak, everything there was to say was already said.

**A/N: I told you you guys would be sad. I had this part planned out, it was just the rest I had issues with. Just so you guys know the girls name, Morraine, is the girl that was Bae's best friend. I hoped you guys thought it was a good enough ending. I did the math like twenty times and this was my conclusion. If Jiminey was about thrity and Gepetto was a boy, then Geppeto grew up, not to mention we don't know the time between that. Anyway my conclusion is that Bae has to be dead if he lives in our realm, of course ABC will most likely do something different, but hey this is fanfic. **

**Well that's all folks.**


End file.
